


Nice and Adorable Enemies

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, Charles Croydon followed a man to his Salem home.





	Nice and Adorable Enemies

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Glowering, Charles Croydon followed a man to his Salem home. He recognized him as one of the superstitious townspeople.   
How the man never prevented the others from burning Sarah Croydon at the stake earlier. 

The man turned to Charles and frowned. ''I'm sorry about your wife.'' 

Charles spared the man.

 

 

THE END


End file.
